


His Secrets

by Hippolita



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, Nude Photos, Secrets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippolita/pseuds/Hippolita
Summary: Saihara discovers a huge secret of Ouma by chance.





	1. Your Secrets

It was me who had warned everyone about how Ouma seemed to be pretty active these days, going in and out of his room constantly, just like the last time before he pulled a major prank on all of us. But I regret telling them.

They thought that Ouma might be planning to pull another extreme prank again and I, among everyone, unfortunately, was the chosen to go check on that in his room. I, of course, hadn’t agreed to that, but they kept telling how it should be me because I am a detective, that I had got good eyes to see details, etcetera, in short, how I was “ _perfect_ ” to investigate his room. As everyone reached a conclusion, I had no other choice but to go. And here I am.

I looked through his things for something that could be used to pull extreme pranks, but I couldn’t find anything that seemed like that, so I was about to leave his room when something catches my eyes. A part of a triangular tip of something showing from under his bed. I kneeled down to take whatever it was, and when I did so, I paralyzed. I mean, I never thought Ouma would be into _this_.

The cover of the magazine had a muscular black man with his hands resting behind his head, with what was supposed to be a “ _sexy look”_. _“‘The Sexiest Men Bodies: The Special Edition You Won’t Take Your Eyes Of’,”_ I read aloud. What the…?! Well… I guess everyone has their preferences… Still… I am surprised. If it wasn’t for this it would never pass through my mind that Ouma could be gay. I really am still an apprentice as a detective.

As I had never read any magazines of nude mans, I decided to peek inside but closed it right away. Yeah, it is not much different than the ones with women, the difference is that these are made for girls. And gay boys I guess.

I kneeled further down and looked under his bed. Wow… There were tons of magazines! I took my smartphone and switched the light on. Right away, the brightness permitted me seeing the book’s covers and… more nude mans. No single girl. He really _is_ gay.

Something near it catch my attention. A book with a photo of… Rantarou. I think it’s a photo case. With my curiosity picked, I stretched myself under the bed to reach the object. Bringing it to my lap. I read “ _The Hottest Boys I Have Met_ ”. Oh no. Shuichi, you can’t go on looking through somebody else’s stuff like this. Stop Shuichi! Sto… Oh, damn. I am really curious though….

I opened the first page of it. “ _Ex Crushes_ ”. The paper was filled with photos of a teenager, which seemed in quite… strange angles. He took them without permission for sure. Now that I notice… **how heavy**. How many photos has he taken illegally over time? As I looked through the photos, which I noticed had their dates each, I saw lots of different young man and was kind of shocked to know Ouma had so many crushes. I kind of pity him. He must have never dated any of them, judging by that there isn't a single photo in a straight angle, or which the person was looking at the camera. It must be sad for him to hide like this. Wait, why do I pity him…?

In the last pages, the title changed to “Actual Crush”, and I saw photos of Rantarou. Lots. I closed the book. I put it back where I had taken and when I was retreating, something else got my curiosity picked. “ ‘ _First Love’…_ ” I read. My heart pounded hard in fear. Fear? Why? As I was reaching out to take that case, I heard I knock on the door.

“Saihara! Why are you taking so long man? Have you find anything dangerous?” My heart stopped. It was Kaito’s voice. Thankfully, he didn't come in, he was talking to me from outside.

“Ah! N-No… I am still searching through his room. Are you perhaps having trouble holding Ouma back…?”

“No! Everything’s fine man! I just came to check up on you, Maki Roll said Ouma could have put something inside his own room in case any situations like this might happen! I guess you are fine then! I am coming back! Take care!”

“Right. Thanks.”

I exhaled. I can’t even believe I was holding my breath…

I took the photo case and put inside my suit, with the base of it being held by my belt.

I should finish this soon.

After looking through the room one last time, I exited and went to meet the others.

 

 

I put the photo case under my pillows right after entering my room. I started to wear off my clothes while I remembered what happened today. The conversation went well, no one suspected I did anything out of the ordinary inside his room. I told them that I found nothing that could provide any outrageous pranks like before so Ouma was free of suspicions. Although… I guess one person was suspicious of me and it was none other than the owner of the room himself.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water pouring onto my head, I inhaled deeply as to dissipate the fear that started to swell on my heart. What if he finds out I looked through his things? Worst, what if he notices his personal photo case was stolen? Well, we are talking about _Ouma_. He will notice one way or another. Rather, I should prepare myself to how I will confront him…

I wore my pajamas and laid on my bed. The night announcement ran aloud in my room before I closed my eyes.

 

 

The next day I awoke surprisingly… energetic. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast with everyone right after changing my clothes. Ouma had joined us today. He seemed normal. Ouma went back to his way after finishing.

I went back to my room to now look through the photo case. My heart pounded in fear. Oh. I guess this feeling isn’t “fear”…, but apprehension instead. I am feeling guilty for doing something wrong. I am the worst detective ever; I stole somebody else’s thing… It _is_ stealing even if I intend to give it back, as I didn’t ask the owner for permission.

Trying to push my thoughts aside, I opened the book and was instantly surprised. Photos of me. Atop them, the words: “ _First Love <3_” were written in pink. My heart warmed up. Does he like me? My appearance is in the average compared to those nude men’s magazine he has though... Carefully, I passed the page and saw something written beneath more photos of me: “ _Shuichi-chan is hanging out with me often <3!_”. My face flushed. This saying doesn’t apply to the Ouma I know. And he even called me by my first name…! I went to the next one. Another mark: “ _Shuichi is my first love. I thought he was just another crush, but I really love him!!_ ”. My heart sped up. It sounded so… sweet. Nothing like the Ouma I know. At least the Ouma he shows to me. I can’t imagine him being this sweet, even inside his mind. Rather. When I think of him, it reminds me some type of evil monster with bad intentions laying behind an unstoppable lying. Maybe I was wrong…

On the next page, there was a photo of me in fighting costumes. Wait… isn’t this one when I was with Yumeno and Gokuhara at the dojo that time…? How did he get this? Did he steal it from Yumeno?... Beneath it there was another phrase: “ _I **really** want to kiss him!!_ ”.

…

My mind went blank for a second. I feel so bad for him right now… I don’t even like him, but it hurts me knowing someone’s first love won’t be reciprocated. I guess even Ouma is a human inside, he must feel hurt…

The rest of the pages were filled with photos, but no more remarks. In the last pages, I saw lots of paragraphs: “ _I guess Shuichi has some interest in me! I hope he falls for me one day! I can’t bring myself to give up on him…. This is the first time this happens. I really love him. I love Saihara Shuichi. Will things be awkward if I confess? Will us stop talking? I am afraid of what might happen… But if he somehow ends up loving me too someday, I have some things I definitely have to do with him:_

_1 – Kiss him!_

_2 – French kiss him!_

_3 – Call him by his first name!_

_4 – See his nude body!_

_5 – Do **** with him!_

_6 – Do ******** with him!_

_7 – Make him love my lies!_

_8 – Make him look only at me foreeeever!_

_9 – Make him love me <3_

_10 – Marry Shuichi!_

_11 – Somehow have children with him <3_

_12 – Live with Shuichi!_

_13 – Raise a dog/cat/horse whatever pet with him <3_

_14 – Show him how much I love him somehow._

_15 – Start being more honest.”_

           

… **Apart from number five and six** , everything else sounded just so… fluffy. So Ouma Kokichi has a fluffy imagination with his love… that is me. Ah… I have to fall for him. He would make the perfect wife…! Well, husband, I guess. He isn’t a girl, but if it’s just that, can I ignore it…? Would I even date him if he was a girl…? A female version of Ouma Kokichi…

I felt something fall from my nose. When I whipped it with the back of my hand, I saw blood. Oh, god. Yeah, I guess I am getting excited about the idea of a female Ouma. I just have to try and forget that he is a boy. It is easy, he is small, has a petite figure… his hair might be smooth and is a little long… his eyes are big and round, his face is quite delicate… oh, how could his nape be…?

More liquid fell from my nose. I whipped it. More nosebleed.

Oh god… I guess I am starting to like him…


	2. My Secrets

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why can’t I find it?! Why the heck isn’t my special photo case here?! It can’t be that Saihara-chan _actually stole_ it, _right_?! Wait… What if he discovered my secret magazines?! Oh, shit, shit, SHIT! How am I going to face him?!

Stop Ouma. We are talking about if situations. An if situation which has a very high probability to have happened though… Ggrrrr! I am sure I had put it here yesterday! Oh shit…. I need to ask him. Wait. Can I even ask him that? “ _Saihara-chan, have you perhaps looked through my magazines?_ ”, how lame, if he didn’t suspect anything, he definitely will if I ask something like that.

… What should I do? He seemed pretty normal this morning…

… I am getting too much stressed over this. I need some fresh air.

I went out of my room with that objective in mind and right away I saw Shuichi. All the doubts I had before came crashing in my mind. _Does he really know my secrets?_ I blushed at the idea.

“G-Good morning Ouma-kun,” he smiled eerily. I know he is socially awkward, but it isn’t like him to have that _‘I totally did something wrong’_ face.

Oh no.

Don’t tell me he really…

“…”

“Hmm… Is there something wrong Ouma-kun?” I could almost see fear in his eyes.

He definitely took it. However, that isn’t the problem right now. I mean… How should I even face him?!

“…” I decided to keep silent and stare straight into eyes.

“Hmm… If there isn’t anything wrong, then I am back on my way,” he fastened his pace to his room.

“Are you running away?” I blurted out. Oh no, I didn’t really want to say that! It was on impulse! Shit!

“Hmm… Excuse me?”

“… Saihara-chan,” I approached him with a smile, trying to calm down my anger. “Don’t pretend you don’t know.”

“D-D-Don’t know a-about what?” He averted his gaze, a little flushed.

“… Okay. I am _SERIOUSLY PISSED_ right now!” I said firmly. “You know what I am talking about and I want you to return it, **_right_**. **_Now!!_** ”

“… I really don’t know what you are talking about Ouma-kun,” he told me with a straight face. A face that really made me doubt if he stole it or not. “ I have some things I need to resolve, if you'll excuse me,” he quickly entered his room, leaving me alone in the corridor.

Son of a beach. A _beach_. He definitely saw something, but I am not sure anymore if he stole anything anymore.

… I exhaled. I guess I should be happy that he didn’t mock me or tell the others, or anything like that… At least not yet. I wonder… What could’ve been his reaction when he discovered it? I can’t even imagine that. Saihara Shuichi is for sure a mysterious person.

… And if he really saw _that_ photo case… What is he going to do?

… Shit. I guess I’m doomed either way.

I decided to come back to my room to calm my emotions down. Laying on the bed alone, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

I woke up feeling light headed and happy after that little nap.

What should I do now?

I know! I should hang out with Shuichi! Let’s see if I can pry some things out of him, nishishi!

I went out of my door and looked for him everywhere. Everywhere. I must have been trying to find him for half an hour now, since the school is very big. Let’s see… the only places I haven’t checked yet were… the bathrooms, the other’s dorms… Could him have been in the bathroom? If so, he must have taken a really deep shit.

Hmm… Would it be strange if I entered the bathroom and shouted his name? Wait… What if he is actually having a rough time in the toilet? I would probably just embarrass him enough he wouldn’t be able to finish _his “things”._

… Suddenly, Saihara Shuichi actually emerged _from_ the bathroom. Talking about the angel, aren’t we?

“Saihara-chan!” I smiled at him.

“Oh, he-hello Ouma-kun,” He said. He seems to be acting a little strange. Oh no. _Did I guess right?!_

“I was looking for you, you dummy!”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah!! I have been at it for about… forty minutes now! I can’t believe you were inside the bathroom all this time!” I smiled mischievously at him. “I guess you were having a really hard time in there, huh? Nishishi!”

“… I’ll just ignore what you said,” I giggled at that. “So, what did you want?”

“I thought we could hang out!” I smiled.

“I hardly doubt you would look for me for forty minutes just to ‘ _hang out’_ , though,” he stared at me serious.

“…” I stared back blank-faced. “Are you conscious you are digging your own grave right now?”

“… Yeah,” he exhaled, avoiding my gaze. “I gave up already.”

“Does that mean you will honestly answer me now?” I tilted my head in doubt.

“Pretty much.” He looked back at me.

“Oooohhhh! I see! I guess you realized you wouldn’t escape either Way, so you preferred to admit it, riiiight?” I smiled at him.

“… I know everything.” He blurted out.

“…!” If I wasn’t so good at putting up masks I would have a pretty embarrassed face right now. “I see… So you really invaded my personal space…” I stared at the floor, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. “Sooooo… What did you think?”

“I was surprised,” he answered honestly.

“Hmm… I guess so. Well… now that it has come to this, I guess I should be honest too,” he looked at me confused. I took his hand. “Come with me.” I smiled a little while dragging him to the bathroom with me. When we were inside, I brought him to the nearest toilet and locked ourselves in there. He simply analyzed me. Face to face with him, I asked: “Are you straight?”

“…!” He blushed. “I guess… yes…” He avoided my eyes. Should I be hopeful at that ‘ _I guess’_?

“Hmmm… I know you already know it, but I love you Saihara-chan.” I said, blank face.

“I… I know.” He pulled his hat down.

We remained silent. I felt the fear surround me. Is he going to reject me? Is he going to accept me? My heart pounded in hope.

“So? What do you think of me?” I pressured. He looked at me, then to the ground, and kept at that back and fourth. “Don’t be afraid of being honest. I don’t want anything else than the truth.”

“Well…” He breathed in as if to gather courage. “I like you…” My heart pounded in excitement. Shit…! **I want to kiss him**! “But… I am straight. But I like you…”

“Then you _aren’t_ straight!” What the heck Shuichi?

“Yeah, but… how can I say it…? Ouma. What I am trying to say is… I still didn’t get used to the idea of you being a boy..., but I like you.”

“Hmm… I don’t really understand that, but I don’t really care. Just kiss me!” I closed my eyes and made a pout face to him.

Well… Of course, I care about that! What if he doesn’t get used to me being a boy? Will he dump me? Wait, are we even boyfriends? I mean, really?!

I felt something soft press against my lips. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw my beloved Saihara-chan kissing me. Shit, this feels like _a dream_! My first love is actually kissing me right now!! Tilting my head, I deepened our kiss. I put my arms on Shuichi’s shoulders to gain balance, and, shit, doesn’t it _feel good_?! I bet he must have _that body_!

He adjusted his head and inserted his tongue in my mouth. We French kissed comfortably, as he rested one of his hands on my waist and the other on my nape. It feels _so_ good… It really feels like a dream.

We ran out of breath so we had to stop. I breathed in and out heavily, but I still had the sensation of his touch on my skin and it sent me shivers. I looked at him dreamily, wanting another kiss.

“Shuichi… Kiss me deeper.” I looked at him. He paralyzed for a moment, staring at me with a blank face. “And let’s take that hat off too~” I took the object and put it on the toilet lid.

Suddenly blood started to fall from his nose.

“Sh-Shuichi?! There’s blood coming out of your nose!” I panicked. Holding his head with both my hands on his cheeks, I approached his face to take a better look.

“O-Oh… I-I’m sorry, it’s normal…” He gave me a strange smile.

“Huh? What do you mean, ‘ _normal_ ’?!”

“Ah… Hmm… It happens normally when I find something too cute…”

I blushed.

“I’m… I’m not cute…” I stared down at the floor, pouting.

As he didn’t reply, I looked up to see him, only to find out more blood was falling from his nose.

“Shuichi…” I blushed a crimson red. “E-Even if your nosebleed something cute, I can’t kiss you when you are like this…”

And… more nosebleed.

“Grrr! Stop finding me cute!”

“I-It’s not something I can control!”

“… Hmpf.” I crossed my arms.

… And more nosebleed.

Oh, shit. I couldn’t stop my blush. He really likes me then, I guess? I am happy enough I am finally dating the person I love. And that is… enough.

"Soo... Do you want to date me or not?" I asked.

"Yes."

I tried to suppress the happiness forming in my heart, but I couldn't. I smiled brightly at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kokichi." He smiled back, holding his nose.


End file.
